Cherry Blossoms
by Tsuchi no Sennyo
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto finally admit to their feelings...but will someone else come between them? warnings inside UPDATED FINALLY!
1. Ramen and a Trip to Kakashi's

Rea: Well here I sit once again trying to find something even mildly funny to say and yet I fail. *sigh*  
  
Neth: Oh shut up, no one gives a shit about you, it's all about me. and perhaps Tatsuha as well, but that is a whole other anime so I won't go there.  
  
Neph: Aww, but why not? I want to rant on about Touma!  
  
Rea: No, none of that in my Naruto fic, only Naruto talk please and thank you.  
  
Neth: Well, since people don't tend to the author's comments and shit like that why don't I just get on with the warnings and such.  
  
All: *nods*  
  
WARNINGS  
  
--Shounen-ai-- (boyxboy, if this makes you squeamish then please, fuck off *holds open door for people to leave* Well now that all the shit heads have left.)  
  
--Slight fluffiness-- (damn you Rea-chan, I've been trying to tell you the readers like lemon, not some shitty ass fluff!)  
  
Pairing(s): NarutoxKakashi (and perhaps Sasuke (wink wink nudge nudge).  
  
Rea: Once again Neth I must say you have a good job and the warnings *stands up and claps.hehe Touma*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter one--Ramen and a trip to Kakashi's--  
  
Sunlight filtered through the deep blue curtains that hung loosely over the window, filling the room with a dull glow. People were bustling around on the streets below, talking happily amongst one another. The wind blew silently over the village of Konohagakure that morning. A small blonde teen slept restlessly in his bed, sheets tangled at his feet.  
  
The boy yawned and flipped on his side grumbling to himself. Kicking the single sheet surrounding his body to his feet, he sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Damn birds, why do they have to be so noisy ..." Naruto muttered sourly. The pillow that lay on his bed looked very inviting at that moment but he knew better then to fall asleep again. He was prone to being late and he thought for once he would arrive early so Kakashi wouldn't have a reason to yell at him, other then his constant misbehavior.  
  
"What am I worrying about?" Naruto said suddenly, "Kakashi-sensei is always late."  
  
Naruto often found his thoughts, even subconsciously dwelling on his grey haired Sensei, Kakashi. He knew that reason for this even if he denied it over and over in his mind.  
  
He pushed his way off of his messy bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Flicking the light switch on, he squinted at the bright lights. His eyes were filled with sleep as his looked at himself in the mirror. Fumbling with the cabinet door, he pulled out a toothbrush and a comb. Not even bothering to use toothpaste he began to brush his teeth using only water. Taking one look at himself in the mirror he decided to leave his hair with that "just out of bed look", which was exactly the case.  
  
"Clothes, right, I need those," Naruto thought, rummaging around his bedroom, which was also his living room and dining room, very convenient in his opinion. Finally finding a relatively clean outfit, he pulled it on quickly and rushed to the kitchen to find something to eat as his stomach grew more impatient for food.  
  
"There's nothing!" Naruto said searching the cupboards, all of which he found to be bare. "Not even cup ramen!" Naruto whined as his stomach growled. Sighing in defeat, he slumped to the door and opened it with more force then was needed, throwing him off of his feet and landing hard on the ground.  
  
"The lack of food has gotten to me already, Kakashi-sensei will not even be mildly pleased with me at all today," Naruto grumbled rubbing his sore bottom as he got to his feet. (Neth: heheheheh bottom. Rea: Neth shut up! Get out of the story! Neth: Er right sorry, just carry on reading then)  
  
He stepped out onto the street, full of busy people rushing around running errands and such. The air was warm and rather pleasant on Naruto's skin. Trees were blooming all around the village filling the air with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Naruto inhaled deeply, taking in the scents around him, he smiled contentedly as his strode down the stone streets of Konoha. He really had never taken to time to enjoy his surroundings on the way to meet the others in his group, he had always been in too much of a hurry to notice them.  
  
He felt at ease this morning, except for the constant nagging of his stomach. He passed by many restaurants of which the smell of food wafted through air and drifted into Naruto's nose.  
  
"I can't take this any longer," Naruto pouted. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out six dollars.  
  
"Good enough, it will sustain me until I can pester Master Iruka for some ramen," Naruto snickered.  
  
He went into the nearest store and emerged five minutes later laden down with ramen. He only after purchasing the ramen realized that he had no where to cook it. He moaned searching for some place he could cook his ramen.  
  
"Looking for something?" came a curt voice from behind him.  
  
Naruto turned around to see a smiling Kakashi emerging from a small apartment building.  
  
"Er.Hello Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said bowing and in turn dropping much of his ramen. Kakashi watched rather amused as Naruto scrambled to pick up what he had dropped. "I'm not looking for 'something', rather a place to cook my something.does that make sense?" Naruto said, scratching his head once again dropping more ramen.  
  
Kakashi walked over and squatted next to Naruto, looking rather curiously at him. "Is there any particular reason you are up and about this early?" he asked still looking at Naruto.  
  
Naruto shifted uncomfortably under kakashi's curious gaze, he had never been this close to his sensei, and he was beginning to enjoy it. "Um.no, not really, I just thought for once I might be on time, early even." Naruto got up smiling, breaking Kakashi's stare.  
  
"Ah, I see, so did the birds wake you up then?" Kakashi said standing up too. "Yeah," Naruto said grinning.  
  
"So, about that ramen you have there. Were you planning on doing anything with it? Or are you just going to carry it around with you all day?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Erm, well no, I was going to eat it, but I have no place to cook it." Naruto's grin faded and soon turned into a pout.  
  
"Well since my place is just up here," Kakashi said poking his head towards the building to the right of them, "you might as well cook it there." Kakashi smiled under his mask, motioning Naruto to follow him.  
  
Naruto stood for a moment watching Kakashi walk away into the building, it wasn't until Kakashi grew impatient of him and began yelling things that Naruto finally followed Kakashi into his apartment.  
  
"It's not much," Kakashi sighed, "but it's home." Books and scrolls lay strewn all over the floor. The bed was unmade; the dished sat unwashed by the sink not to mention the piles of dirty clothes everywhere. Naruto laughed inside, "It looks a lot like my place." he thought still chuckling to himself.  
  
"The oven is just through that door," Kakashi said pointing to the open door on his left. "I expect you know how to use one?"  
  
Naruto glared at Kakahi for a moment before laughing, Kakashi followed suit and laughed along with him. "I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
Naruto walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Kakashi. He stood awkwardly looking from Kakashi to the numerous cupboards that lined the walls. Kakashi at first did not understand but soon caught on to what Naruto was implying.  
  
"Oh right, a pot, that's not instant ramen," Kakashi said rummaging around the cupboards. "No," Naruto said in a disappointed tone, "they were all out so I had to get the stuff that takes longer to make." Naruto said taking the pot Kakashi held out for him. He filled it with water and dumped the ramen in.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend these days?" Kakashi said suddenly, catching Naruto by surprise. Naruto set the pot on the heated stovetop and looked at Kakashi strangely for a moment before answering.  
  
"Well, you see.the thing about that is." Naruto broke off shyly.  
  
"I see." Kakashi said looking intently at Naruto.  
  
Naruto stood silent for a moment, the only sound being the boiling water in which the ramen continued to cook. Suddenly Naruto looked at Kakashi with a curious stare, "Why do you want to know anyway?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Um, well," Kakashi blushed slightly, "no reason." Kakashi suddenly found the chop sticks on the table very interesting.  
  
Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment "I wonder," Naruto thought, "if Kakashi-sensei is gay?" He looked at Kakashi again for a second running his eyes op and down his body  
  
"What are you doing?" Naruto thought mentally hitting himself. "He's your sensei, not to mention much older then you, he would never fall for you. No! That's not what I meant." Naruto thought beginning to get frustrated with himself. "I don't care if he falls for me, I'm not attracted to him!  
  
"But what if I am?" Naruto became so angry with himself that he spilt half the ramen on the floor as he transferred it into two bowls.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Kakashi said looking worriedly at Naruto.  
  
"Um, no, everything is just fine, sensei," Naruto said plastering a fake grin on his face. He handed his grey haired sensei a bowl of steaming ramen and sat across from him on a cushion at the small table in the centre of the kitchen.  
  
They sat and ate in silence for a while, sneaking nervous glances at each other, only to catch the other's eye and stare at their bowl of ramen again.  
  
"So." Kakashi said timidly, pushing his empty bowl of ramen to the side.  
  
Naruto was at first amazed that there was someone that could actually finish ramen before he could. It only then dawned on him that he was expected to say something back to Kakashi.  
  
"How are you these days?" he said looking at Kakashi.  
  
"I-I'm, well I suppose I'm OK," Kakashi said looking rather unsatisfied with his answer. He had been wanting to tell Naruto something, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. "How about you?" Kakashi said quickly drawing the attention away from him.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not very good actually," Naruto said seriously. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said nervously shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Well go on then," Kakashi said sounding more relaxed, "tell me what you need to."  
  
"All right," Naruto said pausing for a moment to gather his breath, then continued, "I've been doing quite a bit of thinking lately and I've come to realize something. I still may doubt myself from time to time but there is no denying it anymore. Kakashi," he said slowly, "I'm gay."  
  
The masked man stared at him, slightly shocked. That had not been what Kakashi was expecting to hear, although he could not deny that it pleased him greatly.  
  
Naruto looked at Kakashi unblinkingly for a while before averting his eyes to the ground when Kakashi did not answer. But an answer did not come from Kakashi, at least not at the moment.  
  
Naruto sat staring at the ground still, waiting for to Kakashi to reply. Instead, he rose from his cushion on the floor and walked towards Naruto. He stood gazing intently at him for a while before pulling his mask off his face and gathering Naruto's lips into a warm kiss.  
  
The blonde teen's heart was racing; his eyes staring shocked at Kakashi's face which now was millimeters from his own. Instinctively Naruto placed his hands gently behind Kakashi's neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, moving his hands from the back of Kakashi's neck to his messy grey hair.  
  
Kakashi's tongue begged for entry, Naruto complying without question. He searched every groove in Naruto's mouth, the taste of ramen still very prominent.  
  
When at last Naruto drew back from the kiss, gasping for breath, he looked Kakashi deeply in the eyes trying not to blink.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was so sudden," Kakashi said, "I just felt it was the opportune moment, ne?"  
  
Naruto laughed slightly, still staring into Kakashi's deep eyes. His heart was overwhelmed with joy. Naruto did not want this moment to end, he and he sensei sat in each other's arms, both very flustered with the situation.  
  
"Dear me!" said Kakashi suddenly making Naruto jump. "I forgot we have a meeting today. Quickly gather your things and.on second thought, why don't you just leave them here." Kakashi said winking. He pulled up his mask so it was how it usually appeared, Naruto having never seen his face before was amazed at why anyone would want to cover a face like that.  
  
Naruto did as Kakashi suggested and left his things in the apartment. This then obviously meant her would be spending the night there. At the mere thought of this Naruto's stomach did summer-saults and his heart thumped rather loudly. Kakashi ushered him out the door and down to the street of Konoha. They made their way to the meeting place talking happily, all nervousness drifted out of the air around them.  
  
"You're late!" Sakura yelled shrilly.  
  
"Again," Sasuke added simply  
  
"Well," said Kakashi sensei choosing his words very carefully, "I was held up by an unexpected visitor."  
  
Sasuke looked suspiciously from Kakashi to Naruto, whom were both looking very nervous again.  
  
"Well then, shall we get started then?" Kakashi smiled brightly from under his mask. "So, as were learning yesterday mastering your chakra is very important in becoming full-fledged Shinobi."  
  
The rest of the day passed normally, Sasuke and Naruto fought constantly, and by the end of the lesson, al of their bickering had not given them enough concentration to master the chakra in their feet and climb the tree succesfully.  
  
( Rea: And yes I know that all this tree business actually happens in Wave country but for the purposes of this fic, they are learning it in Konoha)  
  
"Well," said Sakura, feeling rather smug, "you two didn't try hard enough, you were too busy yelling at one another."  
  
"Oh, screw off, Sakura-chan," Naruto said miserably rubbing his sore butt. He was feeling very upset and frustrated with himself at the moment. He had not been able to master this technique, and yet Sakura could. She, in Naruto's opinion, was never good at anything except for written exams and tests. He then remembered that he was spending the night at Kakashi's, which seemed to lighten his spirits considerably.  
  
Sasuke had not spoken since the three of them had left their training area. He seemed to be thinking very seriously about something. Finally when Sakura turned down a road leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone, he spoke.  
  
"So," he said quietly.  
  
"You and Kakashi," he said simply.  
  
Naruto looked taken aback by his sudden remark. He stopped walking and looked at Sasuke who seemed to have been unaffected by what he had just said.  
  
"How did you." Naruto began but could not find the words to finish.  
  
"How did I know? About you and him? Well it's rather obvious," he said as thought this was piece of information everyone already knew. "The way he looked at you today, it was not normal. Not to mention that both of you arrived late, together." he said raising a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you go poking around in other people's business!" Naruto said heatedly.  
  
"I'm not," Sasuke said coolly, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone." he added reading Naruto's mind.  
  
"Well as long as you are the only one who knows, Sakura is much too thick to have noticed."  
  
Sasuke turned down the next street muttering goodbye to Naruto. Feeling slightly more happy now, he found himself standing outside Kakashi's door, where, he stood waiting for him.  
  
"Oh hello." Kakashi said, grinning. "How about I make us up some tea?"  
  
Naruto followed Kakashi once again into his messy apartment, Naruto was having a strange feeling that this might be where he would be spending a lot of his time.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Rea: Well, that was the first chapter.btw, the title of the fic will most likely change because at the moment I have failed miserably at thinking of a good chapter name  
  
Neth: No fuck, I thought it was the last chapter.  
  
Rea: Oh you shut up, you're just angry because I wouldn't let you write anything.  
  
Neth: No!.well yes that's true, but it would have been so much better if there was a lemon scene!  
  
ALL WHO AGREE WITH ME IN THAT REA-CHAN SHOULD LET ME WRITE A LEMON PLEASE ADD IN INTO YOUR REVIEWS! Or else I will kill you with my knife.hehe  
  
Rea: NETH-CHAN!  
  
Neth: Sorry.well anyways R&R! 


	2. Kakashi lovin' and a visit from Sasuke

Rea: Finally.neth is a procrastinator..  
  
Neth: Well.at least it's done.and with sex might I add  
  
Rea: *rolls eyes* Shall we continue with the story then?  
  
Neth: *nods*  
  
The warnings are the same.but replace Fluff with Lemon ^_^  
  
Chapter 2- Kakashi lovin' and a visit from Sasuke  
  
Naruto sat on Kakashi's bed timidly. Kakashi was bustling around in the kitchen making tea.  
  
"Do you want sugar with that naru-chan?" Kakashi asked smiling, poking his head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Naru-chan?" Naruto thought, "Did he just call me Naru-chan?" He blushed and nodded his head quietly.  
  
Kakashi handed Naruto his tea. He sat next to him on the bed, sipping his tea quietly.  
  
"So," Kakashi said setting his empty teacup on the floor.  
  
Naruto grinned seductively at him. Kakashi, catching Naruto's eye, smiled as well.  
  
Kakashi took Naruto's tea cup from him and threw it aside, where it landed in pieces on the hard bedroom floor. He pulled off his mask leaning closer to Naruto.  
  
Naruto leaned forward to meet Kakashi, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Wasting no time, Kakashi stripped off his shirt and threw it an already large pile of clothes. Pushing Naruto onto his back, he straddled him, starting to undo his shirt.  
  
Naruto took over his shirt and threw it next to Kakashi's. He reached up and pulled Kakashi towards him kissing him teasingly on the ear, nibbling cutely.  
  
Naruto threw his shirt near Kakashi's, still biting on his ear. He dove for Kakashi's pants, undoing the zipper hastily. The grey haired man wiggled out of his pants kicking them under the bed. Naruto soon followed suit and thrashed his way out of his pants.  
  
Naruto squirmed impatiently under Kakashi, watching him remove his boxers. He leaned on Naruto causing his erection to stroke Naruto's leg. He giggled and kissed Kakashi, slipping his tongue in shyly.  
  
Kakashi ran his fingers down Naruto's soft skin, stopping at his boxer line. He pulled them off, then continued with the path his finger was tracing.  
  
Kakashi stared at Naruto's flawless figure for a second before covering his body in soft kisses. Naruto giggled insanely as Kakashi nipped and licked at his tender flesh.  
  
"Quit it Kakashi" Naruto said through fits of laughter "You're going to leave bite marks!"  
  
"Then everyone will know you're mine." Kakashi winked.  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes and began to squirm impatiently. Kakashi taking notice of this ceased his biting. His hands traced their way to Naruto's erection, stroking it gently, sending shivers of delight through Naruto's small body.  
  
Naruto wiggled under Kakashi, begging for more contact. Kakashi complied, pumping Naruto's penis slowly at first, gaining speed with each movement.  
  
Naruto moaned with pleasure throwing his head back. As Naruto grew close to his climax Kakashi bent down and kissed Naruto gently on the forehead. He was covered in a cold sweat, his brow furrowing with anticipation.  
  
Kakashi pumped harder and harder filling Naruto with waves of pleasure Naruto was panting heavily. He came on Kakashi's hand, Kakashi still stroking Naruto lightly.  
  
"Kakashi.." Naruto breathed "Take me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi said looking slightly taken aback by Naruto's words.  
  
"I'm sure." Naruto's erection was begging for more Kakashi lovin' (Neth: I just had to say that. Rea: You're such a tard *sweatdrop*).  
  
The ringing of the doorbell made both partners jump.  
  
"Shit." Kakashi said wipping his cummy (Rea: is that a word? Neth: Who cares) hand on the sheets. He pulled on his pants while rummaging around for his mask. "Stay here ok Naru darling." Kakashi smiled and left the room.  
  
Kakashi opened the door to face a strikingly handsome young black haired teen. They stood in silence for what seem like hours before Kakashi finally spoke.  
  
"What brings you here Sasuke?"  
  
Kakashi, expecting this to have something to do with his training, let Sasuke in to have a drink of tea.  
  
"I..I was looking for Naruto." Sasuke said sitting on one of the cushions.  
  
"Naru-ch..Naruto? Why are you looking for him?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Naruto quickly clothed himself eager to hear why Sasuke would be looking for him. He crept behind the wall, listening carefully.  
  
"I just needed to talk to him about something."  
  
"Something eh?" Naruto thought "I think what he's really after is a chance to shack up with me and Kakashi. Hmmmm.. naked Kakashi and Sasuke, sounds good to me. I mean..Sasuke? God no, I hate him remember. All I remember is that I'd hate not to use this opportunity to further my sexual experiences. DAMN IT!" Naruto kicked the bed in frustration, causing a much louder sound then he anticipated.  
  
"What was that?" Sasuke asked turning to face the bedroom.  
  
"What was what?" Kakashi said sidling over, blocking Sasuke's view of the bedroom.  
  
"That noise."  
  
"Oh that was just the neighbours, they can be too damn noisy sometimes." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head suspiciously.  
  
"So, you haven't seen Naruto then?" Sasuke drawing attention away from the noise  
  
"No, sorry, I haven't" Kakashi said grinning uneasily.  
  
"I'll get going then..I'll see you at the next meeting." Sasuke turned around and walked silently towards the door, closing it with a snap.  
  
Kakashi whipped his forehead in relief. Naruto emerged from the bedroom looking puzzled.  
  
"What that all about?" He said rubbing his sore foot  
  
"I'm not sure.."  
  
Neth: That's not sex!  
  
Rea: It's almost sex.  
  
Neth: There will be more later.  
  
Rea: I suppose. 


	3. A Gay Ol' Time with Sakura Bashing!

Neth: YAY! WE'RE BACK!  
  
Rea: Sorry...Neth and I needed a little...recuperation time I suppose one could say.  
  
Neth: Yes...but...then we started listening to Maroon5...and, their songs being so damn sexual finally inspired us to write!   
  
Rea: This fic is now dedicated to Maroon 5...I love those guys.  
  
Neth: Yeah so moving on, same warnings...but um...perhaps the lemon may actually be real this time...Rea...cough  
  
Rea: I know...I promised sex...and there will be some. So um...read on readers of my fic...enjoy!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews...it really does make one feel special...I really appreciate it!!

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Gay Ol' Time With Sakura Bashing**  
  
The days following recent events rushed by in a blur of naked Kakashi and large bowls of ramen. Naruto could not have been happier. One may even swear there was an extra bounce in his step.  
  
Although Sasuke was acting rather strangely around Kakashi and him...Naruto couldn't help notice him being generally nicer. Naruto thought perhaps if Sasuke thought if he was nice to him, Naruto would put in a good word with Kakashi or something...but he wasn't sure.  
  
Naruto bounced along to Kakashi's one morning after a good night's rest. He hadn't been home in quite some time and figured a sleep in his own bed may do him some good. Then again...any sleep would do him good. When you're sleeping over at your gorgeous sensei's house...not much sleep gets accomplished in a night let me tell you.  
  
He smiled at on coming pedestrians, waving cheerfully at them, occasionally stopping to chat for a few moments. He decided to pick up Kakashi a few flowers on the way, just to say "I Love You".  
  
"I really do love him..." Naruto sighed picking out several brightly coloured flowers.  
  
"Love who?" A shrill voice interrupted the peaceful air. Naruto wheeled around, finding himself standing in front of a surprisingly annoying young woman with pale pink hair and a matching ensemble.  
  
"Oh...hi Sakura..." Naruto puffed.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." She giggled annoyingly...A/N Rea: Notice how I hate Sakura...  
  
"Oh, um...just my new goldfish..uh." Naruto looked around for a moment "...Hat." he finally said noticing a woman walking past wearing a large floral hat.  
  
"Hat?" Sakura asked giving Naruto one of her famous "you-good-for-nothing- dumb-ass" looks.  
  
"Yes, its name is Hat. And I like it that way thank you very much." Naruto paid for his flowers and walked away from an extremely confused Saukra. "My god that girl needs to shut up." He mumbled.  
  
"Who needs to shut up now?" a voice rang from behind him.  
  
"Why can't people just not talk to me...My God it's the second person, who a) I don't who the hell it could be and b) interrupts me, that has talked to me today." Naruto said under his breath. He turned around slowly...finally seeing Sasuke staring at him when he was fully turned around. "Oh...hi. I was just commenting on Sakura."  
  
"Oh...I see." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off Naruto. "So...how's everything."  
  
Naruto knew immediately he didn't actually mean everything...Neth: Well no shit...what a stupid thing to think... Rea: Shut up neth!, he knew he meant "Kakashi" more specifically "You and Kakashi".  
  
"Just lovely thank you. Now if you don't mind I have places to go."  
  
"I do mind." Sasuke said lightly grabbing Naruto on the shoulder.  
  
"Hot damn boy...you've got damn fine hands." Naruto thought mentally pinching himself. "Wha...what are you doing?"  
  
"I've been trying to talk to you alone since last week...since that day you were at Kakashi's."  
  
"Why didn't you just...hey wait...how did you know I was there?" Naruto said looking utterly puzzled.  
  
Sasuke laughed...God his laugh was sexy. "I just knew...I'm not THAT slow you know."  
  
"Well yeah but...why didn't you just tell me you wanted to talk."  
  
"It's easier if I catch you off guard." Sasuke said, smiling a little. "Anyway...before you run off again, I need to...um...do this."  
  
"Do what...what are you..." Naruto's words were cut short with a kiss from Sasuke. His lips were soft and still slightly wet from talking. It was like a kiss from an angel. He grabbed Naruto by the neck and pulled him in closer, breathing in heavily through the nose.  
  
Finally they broke apart...not taking their eyes off one another. Naruto smiled at Sasuke...he secretly deep down had always wanted this.  
  
"So...there you have it." Sasuke said. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No really, its alright."  
  
"Can it ever happen again?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"I think I can arrange that." Naruto smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
Behind a well-placed bush, nosey little Sakura stood staring at Naruto and Sasuke in awe and bewilderment. "So...Naruto doesn't really have a new gold fish then..." She tried to get a closer look but it only resulted in her falling on her face...how unfortunate..."Ow..." she grunted "That's why they've been so nice to each other lately...they must be like...dating or something...do gay people date even?" she thought furrowing her immensely large brow. (Rea: Remind me to KILL HER later...do gay people date...what kind of question is that? Neth: Rea...you're the one that wrote it in... Rea: I know...but...she still thought it..."  
  
"Crap!" Naruto said suddenly. "I was supposed to meet Kakashi 10 minutes ago...you're welcome to tag along if you'd like."  
  
"Yes actually...I'd enjoy that." Sasuke smiled. Him and Naruto walked side-by- side thinking of creative ways they could tell Kakashi about their idea...

* * *

Neth: Sorry...a very short chapter...but the next chapter shall be called something along the lines of "Sexy Men Get It On...FINALLY".  
  
Rea: Sorry for all the Sakura bashing to all the Sakura fans out there...I just strongly, strongly dislike her...shudder  
  
Neth: Review! Pwease...


End file.
